Days of Boom: Chapter 43
Daniel Redson XLIII Heartbeats What doesn't kill you makes you stronger? Right? I ran like crazy, helping young demigods fight Burning Sun members or helping the injured. I watched as a kid about 14 or 15 years old dodged an attack from one of the Burning Sun members then kicked him from behind. I smiled at the scene, the kid was beating that guy and the guy was probably about my age. I was proud of the kid, my son. "Watch out!" I yelled to the kid as I saw another Burning Sun member move his sword towards him. I watched in horror as the kid was stabbed. "No!" I ran towards the man who just stabbed the boy and punched him in the face. He tried punching me back but I was faster and blocked it then punched him straight in the face sending him towards the ground. I kept on punching him madly then I noticed my hands were covered in blood. The man took the opportunity and tackled me. He punched me then tried kicking me but I rolled out of the way. I roundhouse kicked him straight in the face sending him to the ground. "Why do you do this?" I asked the unconscious man on the ground. I walked towards my son and picked him up. "Please," I cried. "Hold on Dante." "What happened?" said one of the older Apollo kids as he noticed me. "He was fighting and was stabbed." I replied. "Please take care of him, he's my son." I left him with the Apollo kid who took him with the injured kids. I was about to enter the fight once again when I noticed a purple storm approach. At first I thought it was Joseph, but I wasn't really sure he could make storms change color. Then I noticed someone was in the middle of the storm; "Mr. D?" Burning Sun members were sent flying as soon as the storm hit them while the kids were left with a diet coke in their hands. I never knew Mr. D could be that powerful, well yes I knew since he was...well... a god. Soon, most of the Burning Sun members were unconscious on the ground while most of the campers were drinking a nice cold soda. The only Burning Sun members left standing were Diane and Silver. They were surrounded by a group of demigods and standing right in the middle with Nolan and Megan. "Surrender!" I heard Nolan say with a smile on his face. They were about to reply when vines surrounded their feet and soon their bodies except for their mouths. "Where is the bomb?" I asked them. "Want to know where it is?" Silver said. "No idiot, we're just asking you to make conversation." Nolan replied. "How about a riddle?" He told us. "No riddles, just tell us damn it!" I shouted at him. "Just want to let you all know that we reduced the time for the bomb, you have about ten minutes." Diane smiled. "We're all going to die." They both laughed like maniacs until they were silenced by the vines. "At least they're quiet now." Megan murmured. "So what do we do now?" she asked. "We need everyone to look for the bomb!" I yelled. "There's a bomb here?" asked one of the campers. "We don't have time to explain." I yelled towards all the campers as I got on top of a boulder so everybody could see me. "We need everybody to look for a small silver suitcase, if you find please yell it out." Soon every camper was running around looking for the bomb. I turned towards Mr D. "Think you can help us Mr D?" "I won't do everything for you kids." He told us. I was about to reply when my vision turned blurry and I started to feel dizzy. "What's happening?" I asked before I hit the ground. "He doesn't have much time." I heard Mr D say. "Keep searching..." I murmured. My vision was failing already, my body was shutting down completely. "The bombs, don't let anybody else deactivate...poisonous." "What?" El asked quickly rushing to my side. "Bombs have venom, deactivation kills...tell my son...I am sorry..." I coughed some blood out then I lost consciousness. Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865